Klaine Prompts
by djchika
Summary: All my Klaine, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel prompts in one place!
1. Superheroes Klaine

Summary: All my prompts in one place!  
Author: djchika  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

**Anonymous asked you: Are you gonna do Superhero!Klaine for AU Fridays?**

* * *

Kurt Hummel hated his power ever since it first developed. Anyone else might have loved the ability to be invisible but not Kurt. He wanted to be noticed, thrust into the spotlight and seen. He didn't want to be forced to blend into the background.

The first day of senior year greeted him with another shove to a locker. The football player looked back confused but didn't stop. Kurt couldn't really blame them, it wasn't as if they did it on purpose. They just couldn't see him. No one could.

He had spent all of his high school life falling under everybody's radar which was why he couldn't help his shriek of surprise when a hand touched his shoulder.

Heart pounding, Kurt turned to the hand's owner who now had both thrust into his pockets, giving Kurt an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry if I started you. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Kurt blinked at him. The boy was a little shorter than Kurt with dark hair and wide hazel eyes. Eyes that were looking right at him.

"You can see me?" Kurt asked.

It was the boy's turn to blink at him. "Um, yeah, I saw that guy bump into you and wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"But I'm invisible."

It took a moment for him to understand what Kurt meant. "Oh! Not to me, I guess. I can see aura's. I could see yours from down the hall. I couldn't help but notice you."

The smile and the resulting glow that burst from Kurt seemed to daze the boy a little. He leaned against the locker and let out a breath. "Wow."

Kurt immediately tried to tone down whatever he was doing to the boy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're beautiful." Both of them blushed and looked away. "I mean you're – you're aura. It's amazing."

Saving them both from a possibly awkward situation, Kurt offered his hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Blaine." Blaine shook his hand, smiling hard.

Kurt tried to temper his own smile but knew his aura was doing something else entirely because Blaine looked like he was hit by a truck again.

Finally, Blaine seemed to shake himself awake. "Um, I'm actually a little lost. New kid, first day and all. Would you mind pointing me to English?"

Kurt took a deep breath for courage and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I know a shortcut."


	2. A Klaine Proposal

**Anonymous asked you: A Klaine Proposal**

* * *

Blaine held his breath, his hand clutched around a small red box. He measured his breaths, lungs filling and letting loose in a rhythmic pattern as he tried to steady his rapid-beating heart.

Once upon a time it had contained a promise ring made of carefully laid together gum wrappers. The engagement ring that was nestled in it now was made of platinum with a diamond inset that was breathtaking but not attention-grabbing.

It still had a bowtie ribbon carefully placed on top of it.

Blaine took one last shuddering breath to calm his nerves.

He took out the piece of paper from his pocket and wrapped it carefully around the box.

And then without a second glance at it, drew his arm back and threw it as hard as he could into the river.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I am mad. I am furious and angry and frustrated. When you said yes to an imagined proposal all those years ago, did you ever think it would come to this?_

_We're both at fault, I won't claim blame for anything more than I can actually hold myself accountable for and I won't put more blame on you than what you deserve, but how obscenely unfair is life that I went through all that and was left with nothing but this gaping hole that is so glaringly apparent? _

_It could have always been part of my life even before I met you, this hole, I don't blame you for its existence but I do blame you for making it so much more noticeable after having you and then LEAVING ME to deal with the aftermath. _

_Because that's what you did. You left. I begged and pleaded and asked you again and again to give us another chance but in the end, this is still where our story ends._

_Who knew that after high school, after that long year when we were states apart and college, and years of living together, after six fucking years, Kurt, you'd be the one to tell me it was over and that I should just move on?_

_I've been pretending to be okay with everything and I'm not fooling anybody, especially not Santana, but the alternative is to what? Not be okay? That's no alternative._

_So, I'm letting you go. I'm letting us go. Because I have no choice. You gave me no choice._

_Goodbye, Kurt Hummel._

_It was nice loving you._


	3. Klaine Family

**Anonymous asked you: Could you write a fic where Kurt and Blaine talk about having a family?**

* * *

Blaine found Kurt in their daughter's room. Pictures, trophies and small things that screamed their little Molly's personality adorned the area. Blaine allowed himself a small smile at the memory of a too long ago summer spent repainting the room, the three of them happy and covered in paint.

Molly had asked to pick out the color scheme and décor without Kurt's help. Kurt was skeptical and insisted on at least providing her color palettes and inspiration boards. Blaine hid and waited until he and Kurt were in the privacy of their bedroom before suggesting that maybe they should allow Molly a little freedom to design her own room.

In the end Kurt had relented, and Molly had made them both proud.

"We could try again, you know."

Kurt stared at him with too bright eyes that cuts into Blaine deep.

He knew there was no use in arguing this, it had been two years since Molly had left them and they were both stuck in a stand still. Both too scared to move forward, to forget.

The day they had brought Molly home from the adoption agency had been the happiest day of their lives. It was with a proud heart that Blaine and Kurt watched her grow into a beautiful precocious young lady who had Kurt's lack of tact, but Blaine's easy charm.

She was perfect.

Until the bruises started showing on her body.

They had chalked it up to childhood exuberance at first. She didn't inherit her dads' love for performance but she did have their drive for competition and excelled in numerous sports.

She had just been awarded her little league's soccer MVP when she was diagnosed with Leukemia.

They were hopefully at first. The doctors regaled them with success story after success story. She had a chance. She was young. She was a fighter.

Losing her to Leukemia was the hardest battle that either had them fought.

Fought and lost.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt stiffened for a moment before finally relaxing against Blaine's hold.

Statistics would dictate that they had a 10 – 20% chance of staying together. Blaine was never one for numbers, his friendship with Wes had blossomed because of numerous tutoring session over AP Algebra and AP Calculus and at some point AP Physics.

But it was during Molly's sickness that he had clung to the safety and certainty of numbers. In a world where everything felt too raw, too bright, too sharp, it was numbers that calmed him down. Numbers that placed order in his life that had seemed to have shattered with the weight of heartbreak.

Statistics had also dictated that Molly had a 90% survival rate.

Kurt shifted in his arms and Blaine automatically tightened his hold on him.

Blaine didn't believe in the certainty of numbers anymore.


	4. Klaine The Notebook AU

**This is for sweet Andy who requested for a follow-up to this.**

* * *

It didn't happen the way Blaine thought it would. There was no dramatic declaration of love, there was no passionate scene of reconciliation, instead he knocked on Kurt's door, letters in hand and was greeted by the sight of a half-naked man in glasses.

"Hi," was the chipper greeting, "Can I help you?"

All Blaine could do was stare. He knew he was being rude but words refused to come. He felt sick, and it didn't help when Kurt appeared behind the smaller man, his own shirt unbuttoned.

"Blaine," Kurt said clearly surprised.

"I'm – I'm sorry I didn't call. I didn't think you –" Blaine stammered. He let out a humorless laugh. "I didn't think _at all_. I'm sorry to disturb both of you." He said politely before he turned on his heel and walked briskly back to his car.

He heard Kurt mutter an obscenity and couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Goddamnit Blaine, stop!"

Kurt didn't reach him until Blaine had already opened the car door, the letters thrown haphazardly on the passenger seat. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, pulled him away and slammed the door shut.

Blaine pulled his arm out of Kurt's hand and rounded on him. "Is this what you do now? Just hop into bed with the next available guy?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment, didn't move.

"Is that what happened with us? Was I just a trip down memory lane? Just an itch you needed to scratch?" Blaine knew that none of that was true. Knew it in his heart, but at that moment all he could focus on was the pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry if I refuse to go back to pining for you for the next seven years," Kurt snapped. "Chandler's my neighbor. We had a thing. It was fun and now it's over. Kind of like us."

Blaine recoiled at that. This was Kurt with all his defenses up. Cold and distant and mean.

Kurt registered the hurt on Blaine's face and sighed. "I thought you made it clear that you've made your choice."

There's less bite in his voice, just an age old tiredness.

"I have." He paused. "I did," Blaine finally amended.

The guarded expression on Kurt's face was a sharp contrast to Blaine's memories of him. Blaine remembered a carefree summer and idealistic notions of romance. The past month had been amazing but it didn't erase the fact that they hadn't seen each other in seven years and neither were the same person they had been during that summer.

"You wrote to me."

"I told you that I did." Kurt's expression didn't change, his arms crossed in front of him, his back ramrod straight. Blaine had to conjure up images of a warmer, smiling Kurt before he could continue.

"I wrote you back."

Kurt gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I never got your letters but I pretended I did. I pretended that you wrote me every day and I wrote you back every day. The day I met Sebastian - I wrote you one last letter to say goodbye but I couldn't finish it."

Blaine remembered squashing feelings of guilt during those first few dates with Sebastian. Sebastian had his shortcomings and was more than Blaine could really handle when they had first met but he had grown into a man that Blaine had been proud to be with.

It didn't change the fact that he could never be Kurt.

"We were kids back then and the boy that I was –" Blaine swallowed, "He may still be in love with that boy on the carousel but you're not that boy anymore and neither am I." Blaine searched Kurt's eyes for something, anything. "But it's been seven years, Kurt, and there's still no saying goodbye to you."

Blaine glanced at the letters on his passenger seat, desperate for the proof that lay in those words.

"I don't need to read those," Kurt said.

Pain bloomed fresh in his chest and his hands immediately groped for the car door handle, ready to run. Before he could, Kurt was suddenly right there in front of him, looking like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I don't need to know how you felt then," Kurt continued. "I need to know what you want now. What do you want, Blaine?"

This was it. This was everything he had ever wanted, standing in front of him. Asking him a question he had never known how to answer. Everything else in his life had been planned for him, decided for him by his father, his step-mother, Sebastian. Blaine was terrified but he had never been so sure in his life.

His eyes when they met Kurt's were clear and bright.

"You. All I've ever wanted was you."


End file.
